


Всё преходящее

by Cergart



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Philosophy, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cergart/pseuds/Cergart
Summary: Некоторые вещи более ценны, потому что они не длятся вечно.Доктор отвозит Роуз наблюдать за цветением сакуры.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Impermanence of All Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/735215) by [spookyknight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyknight/pseuds/spookyknight). 
  * A translation of [Impermanence of All Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/735215) by [spookyknight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyknight/pseuds/spookyknight). 



Доктор отвозит Роуз, чтобы ей показать цветение вишни. Когда она грустит. Когда она злится. После дней, когда выживают не все.

Это началось, когда она смотрела Мемуары Гейши в ТАРДИС, после того как Адам чуть не убил их. На следующее утро Доктор берет ее на фестиваль Ханами в разгар периода Хэйан. 

Роуз очарована утонченной красотой цветов и их сладким ароматом. Она выглядит восхищенной, когда ветер взметает лепестки, и, улыбаясь, говорит, что это похоже на снег. Доктор рассказывает ей о планете Мей-Юум, деревья которой так высоки, что опадающие с них листья подобны дождю. 

Она находит совсем не то, что искала в 1987 году. Роуз становится свидетельницей ужасных последствий парадокса, и оба его сердца разрываются, когда он видит ее отчаяние и скорбь. Она остается в своей комнате на некоторое время. Когда они вновь продолжают свое путешествие, первой остановкой он выбирает Мей-Юум, планету с дождями из цветочных лепестков.

Национальный фестиваль цветения вишни в Вашингтоне, округ Колумбия после регенерации. Немного преемственности. Те же красивые, живые цветы и холодные, каменные мемориалы давно ушедшим. Так много людей, шума, разговоров на различных языках, улыбка Роуз затмевает их все.

Микки остается в мире Пита. Роуз встречает своего отца и снова теряет его. Наблюдает за смертью матери, только чтобы найти потом ее живой дома. Доктор кружит вокруг консоли, лепестки плавают на ветру. Следующие координаты на Японию.

Роуз любуется ёдзакура. Бумажные фонарики, развешенные в парке Уэно, освещают мягким светом деревца сакуры в ночное время. Они похожи на планеты, или солнца, или просто далекие огоньки. И в каждом отблеске света Доктор видит ее. Сияющую золотом, с силой повелевать временем и пространством, жизнью и смертью.

Теперь он старается заглушить тревожное предчувствие, порожденное словами древнего Зверя. Это пугает его. И если это пугает его, то в Роуз это должно вселять ужас. Они в современной Японии, прогуливаются вдоль реки Камо в Киото, пробуют здешнюю кухню. Розовые облака лепестков застилают горы. Ленивый ветерок окутывает все вокруг сладким ароматом.

– Они прекрасны сегодня, – задумчиво отмечает Доктор. – На пике своего цветения.  
Роуз рассеянно кивает.

– Они всегда одинаковы. В следующий раз, мы можем посмотреть на них в другой сезон?

– Зачем? – Резко спрашивает Доктор. – У меня есть ТАРДИС, Роуз. Мы можем отправиться в любое время, в любое место, и увидеть цветы такими. Идеально. Почему ты хочешь увидеть мертвые деревья?

У него действительно нет никаких оснований, чтобы злиться. Это невинный вопрос. Но она напомнила о реальности этих хрупких цветов. Красота, которая покорила поэтов и императоров. Цвести каждую весну, чтобы исчезнуть так же быстро, как порыв ветра.

Перед свои мысленным взором он видит Сару Джейн Смит. Видит Роуз в десять и в двадцать лет. Почему они просто не могут наслаждаться цветением снова и снова?

– Хорошо, – раздраженно уступает Роуз. – Забудь, что я тебя об этом попросила.

Но он не может забыть. Хотя он пытается. Роуз, как и эти цветы, сейчас олицетворяет собой саму жизнь. И Доктор старается игнорировать законы времени и неизбежный конец. Думает, что может сохранить ее, как эти идеальные цветы, которые ждут, когда их по прихоти придут увидеть.

– Нет, ты права, – извиняющимся тоном говорит он. – Давай посмотрим на них в зимний сезон. Там тоже будет снег, но другой.

Она улыбается ему той же светлой улыбкой, когда впервые увидела цветение сакуры. Две весны приходят и уходят, новые глаза, тысяча планет, людей и приключений - эта улыбка осталась такой же.

Все вещи изменчивы.

Вишня цветет, умирает, а потом зацветает вновь.

Доктор смеет надеяться.


End file.
